Clueless About Murder
by EclipsedLight
Summary: COMPLETE! All the BladeBreakers are bored so Max suggests they play Clue. It starts off as a simple game but turns into an actual murder case when a close friend is killed. Will they be able to find the killer or will Tyson screw everything up?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ami: Hello everyone! This is Ami and of course, Eclipsedlight! Just to let you know- we own nothing, nada these characters, Beyblade except Light here has most of the episodes (he he he). Well enjoy. We tried to correct as many mistakes but of course many are forgotten. So read, enjoy and please review! ; ) _**

**_Light: You will never type again Ami._**

**_Ami: No! (he he he You will see me again!)_**

**_Light: Idiot._**

****

**Clueless About Murder**

**By DNA**

Tyson: Hello! Welcome to a Beyblade Special! Starring me, Tyson! With Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara, Kenny a.k.a. Chief, the sourpuss, uh, I mean, Kai Hiwatari and the sub characters- the White Tigers, the All Stars, the Majestics, and the Demolition Boys. The story- Clueless about Murder. With a special appearance- name unknown.

The Bladebreakers were all sitting around bored when Max brought in clue.

Tyson: I'm bored.

Max: Okay then, let's play a game.

Tyson (excited): Yeah! What are we going to play?

Max: Clue.

Rei: Cool. I'll play.

Chief: I find that game enjoyable. I'll join.

Max: Kai? (Turns to glance at Kai)

Kai: Whatever.

Tyson (cocky): What afraid to lose Kai?

Kai: Tyson you don't exactly do much you just pick up clues to see what was used to kill the person. It's pointless. Besides that, Tyson you have to use your brain and we all know you don't use yours.

Tyson (shocked, mouth opened): Wow. Kai that's the longest you've ever talked to us in months. So? Are you gonna play or not?

Kai: Fine. But this is stupid.

They set up the game and Max explains the rules.

Max: You got all that Tyson.

Tyson: Why are you only asking me!

Kai: Idiot.

Tyson: Hey!

Suddenly a very angry Hillary storms besides Kai.

Hillary: Special appearance huh? Unknown name? Jerk. (Hillary smacks Tyson hard in the back of his head, Tyson falls forward)

Kenny: Hillary, what did you do!

Hillary: Well he deserved it... (Tyson blacks out.)

Max: Tyson. Tyson! Wake up you're sleeping in your spaghetti.

Tyson (sits up): Huh?

Max: And during Mr. Dickenson's speech too. (Tyson looks around and sees everyone staring.) Sorry Mr. D.

Mr. Dickenson: That's alright. It is getting late. Everyone should start heading to bed. The details about this blade will be introduced tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone.

All (but Kai and the Demolition Boys): Goodnight Mr. Dickenson!

Tyson: Night Mr. D.

Everyone walks away to their rooms. In the Bladebreakers room, Tyson is jumping on the bed. Rei is in the room watching Tyson making sure he doesn't get hurt.

Rei: Tyson, if you jump higher you're going to hit your he...

Tyson: Ow! My head.

Rei: Head. Ugh Tyson you shouldn't do that.

Tyson: Sorry. Hey where's Max and the Chief?

Rei: Don't know and Kai's gone too.

A scream comes from the hall and Tyson and Rei follow it to Mr. Dickenson's office.

Tyson: Mr. D.!

All the Majestics were there right when Tyson yelled. Robert walks over to the unconscious and bloody Mr. Dickenson.

Robert ( checks for a pulse): He's dead.

Tyson: Are you sure?

Johnny: No Tyson. Robert just said he's dead when he's really drunk. Stop being stupid Tyson!

Tyson: Sorry.

Robert: We have no time for your bickering. Rei, Oliver, Enrique gather the guest in the main hall. Tyson, Johnny, follow me and help me set up some chairs.

Tyson ( excited): Okay.

Enrique (sarcastic): You're pretty happy for someone whose manager was just killed.

Oliver (says sarcastic): Maybe he did it.

Tyson: I did not!

Robert: Will you stop?

After ten minutes of gathering everybody Robert told everyone what happened.

Lee: So basically you suspect one of us is the killer?

Robert: Yes. Now I'm going to call the police so no one move. (Robert returns six minutes later.) I have some bad news. The roads are too dangerous for them to travel right now so we're on our own till morning.

Mariah (scared): What! You mean we're stuck here until morning with a killer!

Robert: Yes.

Most scream when the power flickers out for a moment.

Tyson: No need to worry. I, Tyson, the detective will solve this case!

Everyone: You?

Michael (sarcastic): No offense Tyson but that's not exactly reassuring.

Tyson: Don't worry. I'll solve this case with my assistants- Rei, Chief, and Max to help me. Also…

Kai: I'm out of here.

Tyson (excited): Also of course Kai! You can't avoid it Kai, you're a part of this team.

Kai: Why me?

Tyson (excited): The Bladebreakers will solve the case of Mr. D's death easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei: The first thing we should all do is stick together. Everywhere you go, have at least one other person with you. Also, every team should stay in one room tonight at least until morning when the real police arrive. Is this okay with everyone?

Tyson: Yes, uh, I agree with Rei.

Every team agrees and returns to one room to try and sleep. The Bladebreakers remain behind.

Kai: Idiot.

Tyson: Hey! I thought that went pretty well.

Max: Now what? Should we just go to bed as well?

Tyson: No, we have a case to solve.

Rei: Shouldn't we just leave everything to the police? So the crime scene isn't tampered with?

Tyson: True, but the killer could return to the scene to clean up any evidence left behind. (Everyone stares at him) What?

Kenny: I… I can't believe Tyson actually said something intelligent.

Rei: Yeah. That's pretty rare.

Tyson: Hey!

Max: I'm in. If Tyson is determined to find the killer, I'll be glad to help. It's not like him to get so excited and smart at the same time.

Tyson: Hey!

Kai: Whatever.

Rei: So where should we start Tyson?

Tyson: Hmm… don't know.

Kenny: Don't know!

Kai: Waste of time.

Rei: Probably the crime scene first to check for evidence. Afterwards we should question everyone about their alibis. Sound good?

Kai: How did Idiot become the detective when Rei's doing all the work?

Tyson: I'm working and the detective! Now let's do what Rei said.

Max (whispers to Kenny): I don't know about Tyson being detective. This case will never be solved.

Kenny (whispers back): With all of us, even Tyson can't screw up.

Max and Kenny follow behind Rei and Tyson while Kai takes the rear. They arrive at Mr. Dickenson's office.

Rei: Now remember, don't touch or move anything. If you notice something bring it to everyone's attention. Okay, let's go.

The Bladebreakers follow Rei into Mr. Dickenson's office. Inside the office, a bunch of disheveled books lay on Mr. Dickenson's desk and shelves. Papers were scattered everywhere, some stained with their manager's blood. Without touching anything, The Bladebreakers were getting nowhere.

Tyson (frustrated): I can't work like this! I need to get closer but that'll ruin evidence!

Kai: Tyson, if you can get some rubber gloves, powder and clear tape, I could help find out the killer's fingerprints.

Kenny: Well, I have some rubber gloves, paper, and tape but no powder.

They all look towards Max.

Max (getting nervous): What?

Tyson: Hand it over, Max. We all know you must have powdered sugar.

Kenny: Yes. You practically always bring mustard and sugar everywhere you go.

Max (gives up): Fine.

Max hands over a big bag of sugar and gives it to Tyson.

Tyson: So, what do I do with this?

Kai: Open it and spread it over some things.

Tyson (excited): Okay!

Rei: That was a good call on the powdered sugar, but how come you know what to do? I don't think that's common knowledge.

Kai (whispers): I was at a murder investigation once.

Kai looks away from Rei. Meanwhile, Tyson and Max are fighting over the sugar.

Tyson (complaining as he pulls the bag): Let go!

Max (complaining too as he pulls the bag in the opposite direction): I want to put it on something!

Kenny: You guys should really stop before… (but before Chief could finish, the bag ripped apart and powder went everywhere) before the bag breaks. (Annoyed) Ugh.

Max (laughing): Ha ha Tyson, you look like a ghost.

Tyson (annoyed, then laughs): Well so do you.

Kenny: Well, now what?

Rei (holding a laugh): Max and Tyson should get cleaned up.

Kai: Yes, go get clean. Rei, Kenny and I will dust all the powder away.

With that said, they all went to do their jobs. Max and Tyson returned ten minutes later all clean to see most of the powder gone.

Tyson (looks around, excited): Wow, it really worked. I can see some fingerprints!

Rei: Yeah, but now we need to tape them.

Kenny: There are two sets of fingerprints in this room.

Rei: Okay. Get one of the smaller prints and one of the bigger.

Kenny (gets the fingerprints): Okay, got them. Now what?

Kai: Put the prints in a bag. We'll give them to the police tomorrow.

Tyson: Now what?

Kai: You're the detective, you figure it out.

Tyson (getting mad): Why you…

Rei: Hey guys, it looks like the small fingerprints go from the desk to the bookcase.

Tyson: It looks like the killer was searching for something.

Kai: So they were looking for something, huh? That gives them a motive.

Kenny: Hey guys, in one of the books with the killer's fingerprints on it, there were some pictures inside.

Tyson: Hey, how come there's a picture of us circled in red?

Rei: Not just that. Look. (Points to five pictures that are circled in green)

Tyson: Who are these people?

Max: Hey look. There are some names written on the back.

Kenny (flips picture over and reads the back): "Lily, Leon, Stanley, Boris, and Voltaire."

Everyone (shocked): What!

Tyson: Okay, now we know that the killer is one of the Demolition Boys.

Rei: Why would you say that?

Tyson: Because they are getting revenge for Boris and Voltaire.

Kai (blunt): No.

Tyson: What? Why not! It gives them a motive.

Kai: All the Demolition Boys could give a rats ass about Boris and Voltaire, let alone kill for them.

Tyson (suspicious): Oh really? How would you know?

Kai: I use to be on their team, remember?

Tyson: Oh yeah.

Rei: Well, we only know three people in that picture. If we figure out who the other two are that could help us solve this case.

Tyson (excited): Yes, two clues and it's not even midnight!

Kenny (nervous): Tyson, I think we should becareful.

Tyson (confused): What! Why?

Kenny: We were circled in red. Doesn't that make it seem like we're the next targets?

Tyson (blunt): No, not really.

Rei: Besides we don't know if Mr. Dickenson circled us in red or if it was the killer.

Kai (blunt): It was the killer.

Everyone (shocked): What!

Max (confused): What makes you say that?

Kai: There are smaller fingerprints on the red marker.

Tyson: Wow, so we could be targets?

Kai: Yeah.

Kenny (panicking): How can you just stay so calm! We are targets! We could be killed!

Rei: Relax, Kenny. As long as we stay together, the killer can't get to us.

Tyson: Yup, all we have to do is stay together! That shouldn't be too hard for us but... (Glances at Kai)

Kai: I won't go getting myself killed.

Max: Hey guys, looks like this one drawer is stuck. I think it's locked.

Tyson: Well, let's find the key.

Kai: Tyson, we came here searching for a killer, not some treasure hunt. (Punches the drawer as he says this, making a hole large enough to open it)

Tyson: Wow.

Rei (looking in the drawer): Look, Mr. Dickenson has a lot of letters in here.

Max: I see a tape.

Tyson (pulls out a necklace): Hey, what's this?

Kenny: It's a necklace but it's shaped weird. Hold on to it.

Tyson (excited): Okay. (Places the necklace is his pocket.) Now, let's listen to the tape!

Kenny: We can use Dizzy.

Kenny places the tape in Dizzy and they listen. The tape is old so the audio comes out fuzzy.

**Woman: "Our baby is so cute."**

**Man: "Yes. And now that we have a child, we have to leave the research."**

**Woman: "I know, Leon. It would put our child in too much danger."**

**Leon: "Yes. I'll call Stanley in the morning and tell him our decision." **

**Woman: "I'm just worried that because this beyblade is so powerful, it could do so much damage."**

**Leon: "Lily, don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll hide it and only Stanley will have the only clues to find it. Even he won't know the location." **

**(Tape ends) **

Rei: So Lily and Leon were married and had a child.

Max: Because of their child, they quit and hid the beyblade.

Tyson: So the killer must be after this blade since they were around this area.

Kenny: Most of these letters are threats from Boris and Voltaire.

Max: Except one. Look this one isn't a letter but a note. It looks like it might be the first clue from Lily and Leon to Mr. Dickerson except it's in some code.

Rei: We'll just have to decifer the code then. Okay, so what's on the note, Max?

Max (reading the note): It says:

**1 195,318,520 129,519 239,208 914 208,919 81,521,195 31,221,519 **

**1,185 8,944,514 2,385,185 920 3,114 25 61,521,144 **

**208,919,914,615,181,312,091,514 191,513,515,145 9 3,114 2,018,185 919 **

**23,120,518 2,085,185 919 85,120 22,120 85,185 208,525 3,114 851,216 **

**131,115 1 20,185,120 **

Tyson (confused): Huh? Why would they use numbers?

Kenny: It's simple. Each number is a letter. So if that's true then it says- a aieaheb abbebcibh iad…

Tyson (still so confused, his head begins to hurt): Okay stop. It's confusing enough!

Kenny: I'm positive that's the way it is, but the letters are all mixed up. Maybe I have to rearrange the letters.

Kai: No. This is complex but simple.

Tyson: Simple! Are you nuts! It's way too confusing.

Max: Quiet Tyson. I think Kai knows what he's talking about.

Rei: Okay so Kai, care to explain?

Kai (annoyed): Fine. Look each number is in the thousands. Well it's obvious that there is not that many letters in the alphabet. Kenny had the right idea, but if you look there is a space between most of the numbers. Each space must mean that one bunch of letters is a word. Now if that's true, the first letter is "a" but the next would be "s".

Tyson (confused): "S"? Why would you use "s" if the number is one. Wouldn't it be an "a"?

Kai: True but think. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, which means the 1 and 9 could become 19 which would give us "s". Now if I do this right then the note says, "A secret lies within this house. Clues are hidden where it can be found. This information should only be read by someone who I can trust. First clue- where there is water, there is heat but here they can help make a treat." I believe that's what it says.

Everyone's mouth drops in surprise at how quickly Kai was able to solve the clue.

Max: Okay, works for me.

Rei: So, where is water and heat?

Kenny: My guess is the bathroom. You know, hot water.

Rei: I don't think so…

Tyson (excited): The kitchen!

Max: The kitchen?

Tyson: Yeah. In the kitchen, you boil water on the stove which heats it up. And of course, there is always a treat in the kitchen.

Kenny (sarcastic): Count on Tyson to think with his stomach.

The Bladebreakers walk into the kitchen and begin searching around the stove. All except Tyson, who went straight for the fridge. Rei is the first to find something.

Rei (lifts up the base of the stove): Guys, this is loose. Somebody help me move it. (Kai helps) There's a note.

Max: At least it's not in a code again.

Rei: It reads "Congrats, the chosen child. If not, then quit. This next riddle is at the highest place here, where it's brown and green and where there is a small swing that the Child of blood refused to use."

Tyson: Lily and Leon's child must have come here once.

Max: And there was a swing for their child but they never used it.

Kenny: Mr. Dickenson must have known the child.

Tyson (sarcastic): That's helpful. Mr. D knew about all the bladders before we even met each other.

Rei: So it's one of us bladers here at this house.

Max: It would seem so.

Kai: This riddle leads us outside in the backyard. I saw a swing there before I came to dinner.

Tyson (excited): Okay, outside!

Kenny: Wait Tyson!

Tyson: Ahhh! Cold wet cold wet.

Kenny: Raining outside.

Tyson (comes in wet, sarcastic): Thanks for the warning.

Max: We didn't bring any raincoats.

Kai (walks outside): It's just rain. No big deal.

Rei (yells): Kai, come back!

Tyson: Doesn't he know the rule? The first one to get separated from the group is going to get killed.

Max: Ha ha. You watch too many murder movies, Tyson.

Outside, Kai walks towards a big tree with a wooden seat and rope-made swing. The down pouring rain makes Kai's hair sag and clothes cling to his body, soaked. Ignoring his discomfort, Kai starts to climb the tree. When he gets to the fifth highest branch, he notices something in a mix of blood and mud.

Kai (whispers): It can't be…


	3. Chapter 3

The Bladebreakers follow shortly after Kai, but lose him.

Tyson: Hey Kai! Kai, where'd you go!

Rei: Kai!

Tyson (turns to face everyone, worried and being dramatic): Maybe he got killed like I said. I knew he should have stayed with us! Now he's dead!

Rei: Uh, Tyson.

Tyson feels someone tap him on the shoulder and turns around to see no one there. He turns around again and comes face-to-face with a soaked and bloodstained Kai. Lighting strikes with a loud "Boom!" of thunder behind it.

Tyson (freaks out): Ahhh! It's Kai's ghost! He's come for revenge!

Kai (shakes his head as water drips down his face): Killing me off already, Tyson?

Tyson (ecstatic): Kai? Kai, you're alive!

Tyson is about to hug Kai when Kai moves out of the way and Tyson collides into a tree.

Rei (ignoring Tyson): Did you find the next clue?

Kai: No, but I did find out how the killer got out of Mr. Dickenson's office.

Rei: Really?

Kai: Yeah.

Tyson: Hey guys, look! There's a box in the trunk of this tree. There's a note inside.

Max: What does it say?

Tyson: It says, "Child, good work. Now go to the master room. There you will find out a secret you may not like. Hit the walls until it's thin. Look for a switch and that room is where the secret is in."

Kenny: The master bedroom would be Mr. Dickenson's since it's his house.

Tyson (excited): To Mr. D's room!

Mariah (appears out of nowhere, tired): Tyson, will you shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep.

Rei: Mariah, why are you here?

Mariah: You guys are so loud that one of us had to come out here and tell you to shut up. Since I was the one to lose at rock, paper, scissors, I had to go.

Max: Oh, sorry if we're disturbing you.

Mariah: Don't worry about it, Max. So, how's it going with the case?

Tyson (excited): Great!

Mariah: That's good. Just try to be a little quieter about it, okay? Well, goodnight.

Max: Night Mariah! (Mariah returns to her room)

Tyson (suspicious): That was strange, hmm…

Kai: Oh no.

Tyson: I know I wasn't that loud so… So maybe Mariah came out here to find out what we know in order to get the blade. Mariah's got to be the killer!

Rei: No Tyson. If she really wanted the blade, she would have questioned us more.

Tyson: Yeah but maybe she's watching us.

Kenny: I doubt it.

Tyson (gives up): Okay whatever. Let's just go to the next clue.

The Bladebreakers walk into Mr. Dickenson's room and start to search everywhere. Rei finds a locket that says, "Lily Leon Love." Rei glances around making sure that no one is watching him and sticks it into his pocket. Tyson looks inside Mr. Dickenson's closet and notices a bloody, muddy and wet scarf. Checking to see that everyone is preoccupied first, he puts it into his bag before anyone notices. Kenny is sitting on the bed typing on his lap top, searching for any information on Lily and Leon. Max looks near a window sill and finds nothing. As all the Bladebreakers are searching hard for clues they notice one member of their team not trying as hard- Kai. Tyson watching Kai and not paying attention, trips over a shoe and crashes on the floor, just touching the base of the lamp with his hand.

Tyson: Ow!

Suddenly a thin wall opens up and inside is several monitors.

Tyson: Wow…

Max: Tyson's clumsiness found the room.

Tyson: Shut up, Max.

Kenny: Look! That tape says clue four.

Tyson: Okay sure but before we watch that, let's check the security cameras.

Rei: There's a camera for every room except Mr. Dickenson's office, and these two halls.

Tyson: That's weird. So I guess we can't use to see Mr. D's killer after all. That sucks.

Kenny: Yes but we can where everyone was at the time of the murder. Hmm… it looks like everyone was in their rooms except for Max, Mariah, Emily, Enrique, Tala, Kai and myself.

Max: So that makes the seven of us the main suspects?

Rei: Yes because you all don't show up on the monitor until everyone is called to the main hall.

Tyson (excited): Okay, let's watch the clue.

On the screen, a young man appears with short black hair and a younger looking Mr. Dickenson.

**Younger Mr. Dickenson: "It's good to see you again, Leon. Where's Lily?"**

**Leon: "With the baby."**

**Mr. Dickenson: That's sweet, but Leon are you sure that Voltaire and Boris are now researching ancient artifacts? That just doesn't sound like him."**

**Leon: "I know but it's true."**

**Mr. Dickenson: "Well then maybe we should do so too." **

**Leon: "Whatever he's up to could be dangerous."**

**Mr Dickenson: "Yes, I agree. Okay I'll call in a favor from one of my old friends. He's a famous archeologist. His name is…"**

**Leon: "Kinnomiya?"**

**Mr. Dickenson: "How did you know?"**

**Leon: "Lily is friends with his wife. Kinnomiya has two sons. One's younger than ours."**

**Mr. Dickenson: "I see. Well, I'll call him and see what he can do."**

**(Tape Ends) **

Max: Whoa. Tyson, even your parents are involved in all this.

Tyson: Yeah and whoever this mysterious child is, I was supposed to meet him later in life.

Kenny: Guys if you look at the credits of this tape, it shows us the next clue. (The clue was scrolling up after the video finished. Kenny replayed the credits slower.) It says, "Go to the room that is hidden from normal eyes' view. In there is something you once knew. Go back to 1961 to 1990. In between is the secret room. Inside follow the cat scratches pattern that will lead you to the door. Only two more clues left and then no more."

Tyson: Well that made no sense.

Max: What I don't get is how can a room be between a year?

Kai (blunt): It's in the west hall.

Rei: How do you know that?

Kai: Just follow me.

Kai led the others all the way to the west side of Mr. Dickenson's house, ignoring the suspicion glances of his teammates. The west hall was dark with little light and no windows. It looked as if it had been created for a haunted house what with all the dust, cobwebs and strange pictures that lingered on the walls and floor.

Tyson (nervous): Um…Kai. Are you sure our next clue is down here?

Kai (smirks): Scared?

Tyson (nervous): No, of course not!

Kai: Good, then follow me.

Kenny (nervous): I think we have the wrong hall.

Max: Yeah. I only see paintings and suits of armor down there. It's like this place is never used.

Kai ignores them and continues walking.

Rei: Hey Kai. Do you know how we're going to find this room?

Kai: It's simple. The clue said hidden from normal view, which mean it's in an area with no security cameras.

Rei: That sort of makes sense.

Tyson: This is just the kind of hallway that the killer could easily pick us off in.

Kenny (scared): St…stop it…T…Tyson.

Tyson (gets an evil glint on his face): Yup. A whole bunch of creepy stuff can come to a place like this (sneaks slowly around Kenny.) The killer could be anywhere. This is just the perfect place to kill us where…no one…will hear you scream.

Max (grabs Kenny): Gotcha!

Kenny (freaks out): Ahhhhh! (Then faints)

Tyson (laughing along with Max): Ha ha that was fun.

Kai comes up besides Tyson and hits him on the head.

Kai: Idiot. Now you can carry him.

Tyson: Ow! Oh come on, Kai. It was just a joke.

Kai ignores him and walks away.

Tyson (whispers): What a jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally after six more minutes of walking with Tyson carrying Kenny on his back, Kai came to a stop at a large painting. Tyson, not aware that the group had stopped, walked into Rei.

Tyson (angry): Ow! Hey, next time warn someone when you stop.

Max: Why did we stop? I don't see any rooms here.

Kai (points to a large painting): Right here.

Tyson (confused): Uh, Kai, I think you're losing it. That's a painting.

Kai pushes the floor-to-ceiling painting to reveal a door behind it.

Tyson (more confused): Huh? How did…? How? I don't get it.

Rei: I too am lost. How did you know where to look, Kai?

Kai: That clue said between the years 1961 to 1990 when it's obvious that there are more paintings to go. But if you look at each painting closely, the year they were painted is there. So I just followed the year to 1990.

Max: But it said between two years and the painting you stopped at was 1988.

Kai: Yes.

Max: Why did you choose that one?

Kai: Everything with this child seemed to have happened during that year so I thought it would be here.

Tyson: I still can't figure out how you summed that one up but whatever. Let's just go.

Kai opens the door and the Bladebreakers begin their search for the cat scratches pattern like it said in the clue. Tyson finds them on the wall and everyone follows them to a small laundry shoot, where they find the next clue.

Tyson (excited): So what's next?

Rei: "One more to go. Go to the room with the most books. Not all the shelves have the same looks." (Tyson begins to cry.) What's wrong, Tyson?

Tyson (crying tears of joy): I'm so happy! It's the shortest clue that we've had. (Quickly wipes his eyes, and smiles) Okay moving on!

Rei: The place with the most books in this house would be Mr. Dickenson's office.

Tyson (excited and runs off): Back to the dead guy's room!

Max (yells): Tyson, come back!

On the way out, Max sees a cassette tape on a desk. It looks new so he places it in his pocket. After finding the entrance to west hall, they continue on their way to Mr. Dickenson's office but stop when they hear Emily and Enrique arguing.

Emily (angry): They are not!

Enrique (calm): They are.

Emily: They are not dead, Enrique!

Enrique: Open your eyes, Emily. They've been gone a long time and remember that scream.

Emily: Shut up! There must have been a reason Kenny screamed. He's not dead. (Whispering) He can't be…

Tyson (coming into view, followed by his team): None of us are dead yet.

Enrique: Well what do you know? I lost the bet now I have to pay Oliver.

Max: You made a bet?

Enrique: Yeah.

Emily (worried): Hey, where's Kenny? (Just then Kai comes into view with Kenny on his back, still unconscious.) What happened!

Max: Tyson scared him and he fainted.

Tyson: What! No, I just scared him. You're the one who made him faint, Max.

Kai: Enough. Point is he can't come with us any further.

Tyson: So we leave him with you.

Max: We know we can trust you to take good care of him. We know you'll be glad to do it.

Emily blushes and agrees to take care of Kenny. The rest of the Bladebreakers continue on to Mr. Dickenson's office. Outside, Rei sees one of the five keys to the Bladebreakers room.

Rei (whispering to himself): Whoever lost this could have murdered Mr. Dickenson.

Rei sticks the key in his pocket and follows the rest of his teammates inside the office and towards the bookshelf. On his way in, Kai smells a strong of cologne and follows it to Mr. Dickenson's body.

Kai (whispering): Cologne? But Mr. Dickenson never wears…hmm.

Thoughts running through his head, Kai joins the rest of the team.

Tyson: I don't see a difference with any of these books.

Max: Yeah. Everything looks the same.

Rei: They said shelves, not the books. But still, everything's the same.

Kai: No, it's not.

Tyson (sarcastic): Okay, smart ass explain.

Kai: The shelves are piled up high on each other and are about twelve inches apart. But that one is smaller only by three inches.

Tyson: Okay, you confuse me Kai on how you know all that, but I still don't see the clue.

Kai: It's called opening your eyes.

Tyson: What?

Kai: That's what I thought.

Rei: Okay you guys. Let's just try opening all the books and see if anything is in them.

They search through all the books. Going through eighteen books and four minutes later, they find the clue.

Tyson (excited): Found it! It says, "You have one clue left. Look up down left up then down right 2² is the book you pick up. Go down the stairs but be careful, there is a maze. At the end you will find the last clue. Use the key that was at the start of this escapade. Match the patterns and you're done." Great another long one.

Rei: Not really, Tyson. We look up one, then down, left, up, down, right. But the 2², I don't get.

Kai: You start where your hand is now, Rei and then four books to the right. 2² simple.

Max (pulls the book): Makes sense.

As soon as Max pulled the book, a bookshelf next to them opened. It led to downward stairs.

Tyson (excited): This is so cool! Mr. D's house is awesome.

Max: Hurry Tyson or you'll fall behind.

Tyson: I'm coming. (A short while later Tyson stops to rest.) How long is this staircase?

Rei: Looks like we got a bit more to go.

Tyson (sarcastic): How much more is a bit?

Growing tired, Tyson leans against one of the walls and a brick moves.

Tyson: That can't be good.

Just as Tyson finishes, spears start shooting out from the sides.

Kai: Oh great. (Takes off in a run like the rest)

Max (yells while running): Tyson! What did you do!

Tyson (running): I just leaned on a wall! I didn't know there would be a trap!

The spears stop firing after Tyson stepped on a loose brick.

Tyson: Uh oh.

Rei: Do you guys hear that?

Max: Sounds like something big is coming down.

Suddenly a giant boulder came into view and was rolling fast after them.

Tyson: Ahhh! Run! (They ran a little bit further before they came to a dead end.) A dead end!

Max: We're going to die!

Tyson: I don't want to die! I gotta get out of here! (Tyson starts climbing the wall but fall back down on his butt on another movable brick. The floor disappears but before they fall, Kai says…)

Kai (sarcastic): Nice job.

They all fall through the hole and slide down. There were sharp turns everywhere before they all split up, each going into one of the four tunnels.

Rei: Whoa, where am I?

Rei landed in a room that hot. The walls were red brick and fire was shooting out of the side walls.

Rei: Great. I get the hot room.

Max lands in a hall that looks more like a dungeon from the medieval times.

Max: Ow! (looks around) Cool.

Tyson: Why do I always land on my head? Huh?

Tyson stands up and sees he's in a freezing cold room with thick, long iciles hanging off the ceiling. A thin layer of snow covered the ground.

Tyson: Oh man. (Tries walking but slips and falls on his butt) Ice, just great...

Kai: Great.

Kai was standing in a large hall that looked completely normal. He took one step and release a trap. Kai ran fast, not looking back as each step released another trap.

Kai (running): I feel like I'm at the Abbey all over again.

Fifteen minutes later, Kai reached the end of his hall and walked into an ancient-looking room. Max appeared along with Rei.

Max: Where's Tyson?

Tyson: Achoo! I'm going to catch a cold here. Achoo! (his second sneeze made the icicles shake and now they were coming down) Why me! (Tyson ran so fast that he slipped and started to skid across the ice at full speed. He got out of the room five minutes later)

Rei: You okay Tyson?

Tyson: No I'm not! I was almost killed!

Rei: You're not the only one.

Max: So this is the room with the last clue?

Rei: Yup. Now we have the pattern but we need something to fit in that hole in that shape.

Tyson: Oh I got it! (pulls out the necklace he found in the beginning, he places it in the hole and two walls move. One leads up some stairs and the other opens to the last clue.

Rei: The last clue reads," Final clue the child is ice and blood. Go to the main hall and you child will be the only to walk through flames.

Tyson: The last clue and it doesn't help us at all.

Max: We know the motive but even if the killer was around he would need this child to reach the top secret blade.

Rei: Let's gather everyone in the main hall and tell them what we know.

Max: Okay.

They all walk up the stairs, which lead them right to the front porch. As they entered the house, they noticed dried mud tracks and a cassette tape player.

Tyson: Hey, do you know anyone in this world who still has a cassette player?

Max: No. That's strange.

Rei: What do you think is on the tape?

Just as Rei finishes, Kai pushed the play button and Mr. Dickenson's scream was on it.

Max: Whoa.

Tyson (excited): That's it! I know who the killer is! Hurry and gather everyone and meet me in the main hall!

Ten minutes later, all the teams are standing around in the hall, mixed emotions filling the atmosphere.

Lee: So what's the deal? Did you solve the case?

Tyson: Yes. The killer was tricky but in the end left too many clues behind. The killer is… Kai! (Points at Kai)


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone: What!

Johnny: Are you serious?

Tyson: Yes. Kai, you are the killer. You shot Mr. D and made your escape from the window. You entered from the front door, dried off and then played a tape with Mr. D's scream on it. We all ran to him while you changed your bloodied clothes. You wanted the top secret blade for power. From 3:20 to 6:40 you were missing and didn't show up till dinner. You were off securing everything, weren't you? Everyone knows you and Mr. D were arguing when we first arrived. You're the killer, Kai!

Everyone is quiet, staring back and forth from Tyson to Kai. Kai starts laughing.

Kai: Ha ha ha. Hmm Tyson, you still never surprise me on how much of an idiot you are. You fell right into the killer's plan and I must say it was a very good plan. Too bad he had too many flaws.

Rei: Are you saying that you know who the killer is, Kai?

Kai (smirks): Not just that but I know who Lily and Leon's child is.

Everyone: No way!

Kai: Let's review the evidence, shall we? Mr. Dickenson was killed at 9:15 last night. What everyone failed to notice was that there were three mysteries going here. The mystery of the mysterious child, why and who killed Mr. Dickenson, and how the evidence was used to frame me and the real evidence that lead to the actual killer. Now everyone heard Mr. Dickenson scream at 9:15, but as Tyson said there was a time difference. Now the killer did kill Mr. Dickenson but about an hour earlier. The killer questioned Mr. Dickenson but when he wouldn't give up the information, he was shot. This left the killer was on his own to find out where the blade was. He had an hour to search but had no choice but to give up. He escaped through the window and climbed down the tree in the backyard. The killer then walked around the house and entered through the front door. He left some mud but quickly wiped his feet to hide his trail. After he was dry, he pressed the tape cassette button and everyone who heard it went to the last place they saw Mr. Dickenson alive.

Lee: That explains a little but what about the evidence against you?

Kai: I'll get to that. The killer specifically played the tape near the Bladebreakers' room so they would leave first. His plan worked. He quickly went through my stuff, grabbed my scarf and got it bloody and muddy to make it appear as though I had been the one outside. He took my room key and a cassette tape with my argument with Mr. Dickenson recorded on it.

Robert: Yes, but why you? There are others.

Kai: Because of the argument I had, it made me look like I would be the one with the best motive to kill him. Plus I was not seen by anyone all day. Now here's the illusion on how we didn't know the exact time of death. Cologne.

Everyone: Cologne?

Kai: Yes. Mr. Dickenson had on a huge amount of cologne.

Enrique: So people wear cologne. There isn't anything weird about that.

Kai: True but Mr. Dickenson doesn't wear cologne. When we were in his room, we checked everywhere for a clue even his bathroom. In his medicine cabinet, there was shaving cream, bandages, medicine but no cologne. The killer put the cologne on Mr. Dickenson when his body started to smell and rot. That's why we all thought when he screamed that's when he was killed. Now the killer could have left Mr. Dickenson without the tape and no one would know till morning but the killer still needed the blade so he decided to use us.

Kevin: That would mean the killer was with you all along.

Kai: Yes which means the killer is one of us Bladebreakers. (Everyone gasps) Tyson and Rei are clear because we saw them on the security monitor. That leaves Max, Kenny, and myself. It would have stayed that way but since we ran into Mariah, Emily, and Enrique, they also became suspects. Tyson said that they could be up trying to get information on the case. Now when we were searching for the killer, we came upon the mystery of how the Child is the only one capable of getting the blade. So the killer needed to find out who the Child was. But when Tyson found the second clue, it led us outside to a tree. When I climbed the tree, I found traces of blood and how the killer escaped. Now Kenny, you were looking up some information on Leon and Lily, what did you find?

Kenny: Lily's full name is Lily Asto. She was born in Japan but traveled a lot. Her last trip was to Russia where she met Leon.

Kai: Leon and Lily worked with Mr. Dickenson, my grandfather, and Boris on this blade. Boris and Voltaire are in jail and so they had nothing to do with Mr. Dickenson's murder. Tyson is dragged into this because his mother was friends with Lily and his father went to work for Mr. Dickenson and Leon. They stayed in this house quite a few times and so they left the blade here, made clues and traps to make sure the only one who could ever get close was their child. Rei, if you would hand me that locket you're holding onto, we can find out who the child is. (Rei gives the locket to Kai) Let's see. "Lily and Leon… (opens locket) love our son." So that eliminates the girls. Now it can only be a boy of blood and ice.

Emily: Then the child is Tala! He's the only one with an Ice Bit Beast plus he's from Russia and his hair is red.

Kai: Close, but no.

Mariah: Kai will you just tell us!

Kai: No, I don't want the killer to have the chance of getting the blade.

Robert: Your theory and evidence is good Kai but still. Who is the killer?

Kai (smirks, moves his finger around pointing at everyone): The killer is… (Finger stops) Max Mizuhara.

Everyone: What!

Tyson (shocked): Kai, that can't be right. Max wouldn't hurt anyone.

Max (sarcastic): He's right. Do I look like a killer? What a joke.

Kai: No joke, Max. You killed Mr. Dickenson and I knew this when we were looking for the third clue. In the tree, I didn't just find blood but something that singles you out.

Emily: This has to be a lie. Max would never kill anyone.

Michael: Yeah. What would be his reason?

Kai: His mother. (Everyone gasps) Before we went on this trip, Max was excited that his mom might move back to Japan again, but when she came to visit she brought bad news. Max explained to us that his mom would have to stay in America because they needed her help to try and convince Mr. Dickenson to show them the secret blade. He refused and so she had to stay and work harder to get a perfect blade. Max wanted his mother to stay with him so he decided he would get this blade one way or another. He came on this trip with the determination to get the blade and nothing would get in his way. The one thing that exposed you Max is something you love the most. (pulls out Max's beyblade as everyone gasps.)

Max: He he he you're right. I did kill Mr. Dickenson. He wouldn't give me the information I wanted and so I killed him. I then decided to use you to find out where the blade was. I knew Tyson couldn't resist playing detective so I used him. Now Kai, because you were so suspicious I set you up. (Pulls out a gun) Okay now Kai, tell us who the child is.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ami: I'm going to be unbolded. _**

**_Light: Complete idiot. Anyways it's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Ami no typing._**

**_Ami: As everyone can tell I do the editing. LOL. Anyways, sadly this is the end of Clueless About Murder.And I am typing. Mu ha ha ha.(She fixed her mistake.)_**

**_Light:Ignore her. Anyways there will be more stories to come but not all Ami will be involved in.You will hear about her in the newmini stories Beyblade Bloopers._**

**_Ami: Don't worry about me. As long as you guys like what you read I'm happy. So long...(dramatic) Where's Tyson when you need him?_**

**_Light: Idiot. If there is any questions on the story e-mail me. Okay so let's find out who the mysterious child is._**

**_Ami: Bye! _**

**_Light: Bye.(Ami you idiot you will be doing the other story stop complainning.)_**

Kai (is calm and smirks): You're looking at him.

Everyone: What!

Kai: My father's name is Leon. I heard it when I was at the Abbey. My mother used to say my hair was ice and my eyes blood. Also if you want more proof in that locket reads "…our loving son, Kai."

Max: Well then lead us to the next clue.

Kai: Forget it.

Max: Well then… (Tightens his finger on the trigger) I guess I'll have to dispose of you so no one can use the blade.

Tyson (jumps in the way): If you want to shoot him, you have to shoot me first.

Max (smirks): Okay. Tyson, you really are stupid. (Max pulls the trigger and shoots Tyson.)

Everyone: Tyson!

Tala: Grab Max!

Bryan: Got him!

Max: Let me go!

Tyson falls unconscious while seeing Max being held down on the floor.

Kenny: Tyson! Tyson! Come on, Tyson wake up!

Tyson (wakes up): Ahh! Max! Max, I can't believe you shot me! I thought I was your friend!

Everyone stares at Tyson, dumbfounded.

Max: Hillary, how hard did you hit him!

Everyone starts to laugh except Kai who only smirks.

Rei: I'd say we should play Clue but I think Tyson needs to go to the hospital.

Tyson: Clue? Huh? What's going?

Kai: We were going play Clue until Hillary slammed your head into the head.

Kenny: But since Tyson is hallucinating about Max shooting him, I think the hospital is a good idea.

Tyson: I'm fine, I think.

Hillary: I'm sorry, Tyson. I really didn't mean to hit you that hard but you did say I was an unknown character.

Tyson: When was that? If anything you're an unwanted character. (Hillary hits Tyson and knocks him out again.)

Everyone: Hillary!

Hillary: Serves him right calling me an unwanted character. At least now we know that he definitely needs to go to the hospital.

Tyson stands up and looks around to see a huge beyblade stadium. Suddenly he nears laughter and looks all around. Looking down, he sees that he's in his dragon boxers.

Tyson: Ahhh! Where are my clothes? No more! No more! I want to wake up now!


End file.
